A New War
by firmusvis
Summary: Hermione creates a killing poison, but it disappears and the deaths begin.
1. The beginning

"Hermione! Hermione! "  
  
"Hello, both of you. It's nice to be together again, we haven't seen each other for ages! ", Hermione hugged both men. "How are you?  
  
"We are fine", answered the Boy-Who-Lived "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine"  
  
"We've got so much to tell you, Hermione," Ron Weasley interrupted, "But first things first, where is your luggage?"?"  
  
"In my pocket, of course, developing new potions didn't make me forget simple reduction spells!", the beautiful 22-year-old answered with a smile.  
  
The sun was shining and planes were taking off or landing in the background. The three friends went over to a nearby café.  
  
"So, tell us everything. Africa, wow, you didn't choose just anywhere to do your research. It is quite a big and wild continent, though. Can you say how that country you lived in is called one more time? "  
  
"You are unbelievable, Ron, you wrote more than hundred letters to me and you still can't remember such a simple name as Ghana? Your knowledge of geography hasn't improved a bit, I see".  
  
"Hey, I'm an Auror, not a Know-It-All scientist. I need to now how to catch offending wizards, and knowing where Ghana is wouldn't help me in my job at all."  
  
"Sometimes it does ..." Hermione started to object, but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Hey, stop that, we are not children anymore and we haven't seen Hermione for too long to argue with her the minute she comes back. So, are you going to tell us what exactly you were doing these last two years, or it's a big secret? You wrote us about the surrounding nature, some of your colleagues, but nothing about what were you doing.We were worried until we got the letter where you explained why you had left and where you were going. But you really shouldn't have gone without saying a word to any of us! We got quite upset when we found out you were missing.  
  
"It is a secret, actually. All I can tell is what you already know – I was doing a research in potions and about some other things. Scientific work, even if I tell you it wouldn't mean anything to you. It's too confusing." She smiled and changed the subject. "So, you said you had lots of things to tell me?"  
  
"Well yes, I've stolen Luna from Harry", Ron said, laughing." We're engaged now. I didn't think an owl would be appropriate to tell you about that, so... ".  
  
"Hold your horses. What did you do exactly?" Hermione's eyes went wide. Then she turned to Harry, "And you didn't kill him for that. I thought you and Luna were in love and crazy about each other".  
  
"Crazy but not in love. I didn't love her, and she didn't love me. Ron was drunk at Fred and George's party and kissed her, she kissed him back and the morning after they found each other in Ron's bed." Harry was trying to tell that seriously, but a grin was playing on his lips.  
  
"And you don't mind? You are freaky. "  
  
"Yes, we've always been, haven't we?"  
  
When they finished their coffee, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and went to Harry's place – a huge manor in the countryside. Ron was living with Luna in a small apartment in London, but Harry, being a Quidditch team captain and co-owner of the team, had decided to buy a big house where he could live with his wife and a number of children when he eventually got married, so as to give them everything he didn't have as a child.  
  
"Dumbledore said you are going to work at Hogwarts, but he hasn't told me what you were going to do there. All positions are already taken."  
  
"I'm not going to work with students, but I'm going to help guarantee safety. After those deaths and new attacks against Muggle - born students Dumbledore decided to hire me as a guard .I will also be able to continue my research. Most of the job will be for the Order. After last month's events, Dumbledore wrote me and asked me to come. Really Harry, I don't want to lie you, and I really can't tell you everything so don't ask me anything else about it, ok? "  
  
"All right. Ron did tell me about those deaths but I don't want to hear anything about the new Dark Lord. Voldemort was enough for me. It's time the wizarding world found a new hero" Harry answered with a nod, "So how was the weather there? "  
  
Hermione understood him very well, one Dark Lord has been enough for her as well, but she couldn't act like Harry, pretending that nothing was happening. She knew that Harry didn't have a life of his own while Voldemort was alive, but she was with him, had helped and supported him, and she knew she would never leave the magical world, the fascination she had for it was just too strong. Even if Harry refused to do any more than what he had already done to save it, she would do all she could to further their cause, even if it included fighting. she'll never leave the magical world to fight without her . Hermione didn't comment on anything but answered to his question instead.  
  
"Hot and half of the year wet as well."  
  
They went on talking about other matters, school days, Hermione's articles in "Potions today", "Mediwizard "and "Defense arts", Auror work, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"So now you're a couple? "Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, yes. I think our relationship can work out. I love her, you know."  
  
"She's a nice girl, and after all she's been in love with you for years."  
  
"Hope you are right", smiled Harry. "Night 'Mione . And since I'll be gone by the time you'll wake up, good luck and don't forget to write ". They hugged each other.  
  
"Night, Harry."  
  
They said before going to their bedrooms. She liked Harry's place, she had stayed there for a summer before leaving England and since her parents were on a holiday-conference in Australia, it was a good opportunity to stay here again, Harry had made this place feel similar to Hogwarts in some ways and Hogwarts was the only place on Earth she felt safe in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up really early the morning after, and after an hour of jogging in Harry's large park she came back, ate breakfast and, after writing a small Good-bye note to Harry, apparated to Hogsmeade. Twenty minutes later she was standing at the gates of Hogwarts. "Merlin," she thought, "It hasn't changed since I was seventeen, as impressive and huge as ever". She went through the gates towards the castle. "Home again", she murmured to herself as she entered.  
  
Hermione went straight to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Chocolate pumpkins juice", she said, as this was the password. "Merlin, the man is weird", she thought.  
  
"Hermione, dear, it's so nice to see you here again. How are you?" the Headmaster welcomed.  
  
"Good morning, Headmaster, I'm very well, thank you."  
  
"Would you like some tea?" he asked, handing a teacup to Hermione.  
  
"So, you wrote me that you would tell me everything about my work here when I come. I'm all ears."  
  
"Yes yes, my dear, don't be so impatient. We are waiting for someone else", Albus Dumbledore answered "and I think he's almost here". The door opened and Severus Snape entered.  
  
"Albus I really have no time to..." then he stopped talking. Hermione could swear that she saw some strange expression on Snape's face, but it was gone before she could be absolutely sure.  
  
"Ahh. Now I think you remember the best ex-student we have, Hermione Granger. And please, sit down," he pointed to an armchair near Hermione's. Severus did as told and stared at the Headmaster  
  
"Now I will talk about your work, both of you." Dumbledore started with his famous twinkle in his eyes as he smiled, while Hermione and Severus stared at him in a not-so-friendly manner." Severus, as you know Hermione is doing research with Unforgivables, cures and resistance potions. What you don't know is her secret research for the WPO. Could you tell us what it does in a few words, my dear? ", the Headmaster was speaking seriously now.  
  
Hermione looked at both men, Severus and Albus, suspiciously and started," Well several years ago the WPO, or World Potions Organization, has asked me to work for them, when they heard about my antidotes research, I guess. So they let me go on with my research, which involved Unforgivables after I started to work at the WPO, but mostly antidotes against all kind of poisons. I also had to do different kinds of work with a small group of scientists. We were creating poisons. As a part of a new experiment, we were asked to prepare special kinds of new poisons. After Harry defeated Voldemort, the WPO persevered in its task, but with new team. As I think you both know, one needs to make poisons to know how to create antidotes, but our group was creating poisons to know what kind of poisons could be produced in the future... Well, everything was running pretty smoothly when, two months ago, the Cruciatus poison, a poison we had been working on for almost half of a year disappeared. A Month later, St. Mungo's got a patient with symptoms that indicated he was under a non-stopping Cruciatus curse, and after seven days of agony he died. There were four more patients with the same symptoms, and, as I think you know, all are dead by now. And I'm almost sure that our Cruciatus poison is the one that caused these symptoms and these deaths. The problem is that we couldn't and still can't create the antidote. And this is the point from which I'm going to continue my job here, I think.  
  
"Our job", murmured Severus Snape, looking paler than usual and a bit angry.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What you do not know, Miss Granger, ", started Dumbledore, "is that Severus was the first one to create the Cruciatus poison, twenty years ago (Hermione is supposed to be the same age as Harry, and she is twenty-two. That would mean Severus created the Cruciatus potion when Harry was two – he had already defeated Voldemort for the first time by then, and Severus is supposed to have joined the Light... Does it make sense with the rest of your story?), and that he is searching for the antidote as well since those events.  
  
Hermione was looking at Severus in disbelief.  
  
"But it was never used, was it?" she asked.  
  
"No, almost all information about the poison was gone just a week before I left Voldemort. I used it once only and it was on a laboratory rat. I'm afraid that it worked all too well. After I left I forgot about it until last month, because..."  
  
"It needs African water dragon day-old egg's shells, which are extremely rare."interrupted Hermione. "That's the reason our laboratory was in Ghana"  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"So Headmaster, what were you about to say ?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You are going to work with Severus".  
  
"I thought I would work alone?"  
  
"If it helps you, I thought so too," said Snape calmly.  
  
"Hermione, Severus" Albus Dumbledore said, "You are both two of the best scientists in today's wizarding world, and I want you to work together. Severus there is only a week left until the school year starts and you have lessons to teach, so you won't be able to find the antidote very quickly. Hermione, even if you are a really good scientist, you don't have as much experience as Severus. Well now, Severus, I want you to show Hermione the main labs and her quarters, I'm sure you know where they are."There was a twinkle in his eyes again.  
  
Snape gestured for Hermione to go after him.  
  
"We need to decide when we are going to work, to show each other all the notes we have, to buy all supplies we need and..."  
  
"Miss Granger, I can't talk to you about that right now, I have some other assignments to do, and you need to settle down." , he stopped near the torch in the dungeons. "Serpentum lumos ", a snake of fire flew from his wand and straight to the torch. Suddenly the wall opened and the door to her quarters appeared.  
  
"You can change the wards and password and whatever you want here." Then he walked to the wall in the other end of the corridor and murmured something to the wall. It parted and Snape walked in. "This is our main laboratory, you have a small one in your quarters. Now I'll be leaving you. Good day, Miss Granger."  
  
"Good day Professor.", Snape was gone and Hermione looked around in a huge laboratory. It was even bigger and better furnished than WPO's. She went back to her rooms and, after changing the wards and passwords, unpacked. Several hours later she went to the Great hall for lunch. All professors were there, except Snape and Lupin – the DADA teacher for six years already. The Headmaster stood up and made an announcement:  
  
"Dear colleagues, as I think you all noticed, we have new face here. Miss Hermione Granger will be doing research here, help with our safety and will fill-in as a professor if needed."  
  
After the applause they started their meal. Once she had finished her lunch Hermione went to the lab and found Severus working.  
  
"So maybe now you can spare some of your precious time for me?" she asked.  
  
Severus finished what he was doing and turned around.  
  
"If you can't live without it.", he sneered. That's my old professor smiled Hermione.  
  
"No, actually I can't", answered Hermione.  
  
"Then what time is good for you?"  
  
"Any time, actually. I'm going to be either in this lab or in the other almost all day anyway."  
  
"I can be here until afternoon lessons on Mondays and any day of the week from four p.m on."  
  
"That's all right to me. I brought my notes with me, I thought they would be interesting for you to read, and I would love to read yours as well." Hermione gave her notes to her Professor, he ran an eye over them, and then murmured.  
  
"Accio notes," he levitated a huge stack of parchments, papers and notebooks towards Hermione. "This is the main information". Hermione's brown eyes were as wide as possible. "We don't need to buy anything, as we already have more then we need. We can talk about each other's notes tomorrow at, lets say, ten a.m.?"  
  
"Yes sir ".  
  
"Silly girl", murmured Snape to himself.  
  
"Sorry sir?"  
  
"A respected scientist that still acts like a scared school girl with me . If you want to work as an equal with me, you will have to act like one, Hermione."  
  
"Does this means I can sneer and joke at you ?"  
  
"Not quite" he turned on his heels and marched out of the lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My my, how sweet of you Professor." Hermione said to herself when she was left alone in the lab. "Now, where should I start from?"  
  
She went through every single potions cupboard, and bookshelf heavily stacked with books, then sat in the black armchair at the far corner of laboratory. She noticed now that it was slightly depressing: rush light, dark stone, dark equipment and, of course, the darkest laboratory partner in the world. "That will be fun ", thought Hermione as she changed the walls to various colors," I think I'll leave this one," she said when she had decorated all the laboratory in Gryffindor red and gold, "Oh, his face expression will be just wonderful", she thought .  
  
So she started to scan Snape's notes. "This man is a genius ", she pondered. Well, of course, she had understood that he was intelligent when she was a student, but the job he'd done was unbelievable and no matter how much of a greasy git he might be, she was beginning to regard him much more. When she looked at her wristwatch it was almost midnight, she decided to finish tomorrow and left for her rooms in order to get her beauty sleep; after all, she needed to be in a good shape the day after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, the girl must be really smart if she managed to create that poison.", thought Severus as he sat in his armchair at the hearth, "but not smart enough to understand what a hell she was creating. Clever and so devoid of experience. "  
  
He took a sip of his whiskey and started to read a "A 1000 uses of human blood" book, when he heard a knock .  
  
"Come in, Albus". Severus grinned, new wards were working just perfectly.  
  
"Well, my boy, you have learnt something from me.", the Headmaster said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, to set wards as strong as possible." Severus answered. Dumbledore only laughed.  
  
Severus scowled. "You are not here to talk about my wards."  
  
"So smart of you. Yes, Severus, I'm here because of Hermione ."  
  
"What about that irritating Know-It-All?"  
  
"Do you know who created that poison?", the Headmaster was very serious now.  
  
"She said it was a team work? But if you're asking me this, it' means that she'd done that? ", Snape said, surprised .  
  
The Headmaster nodded.  
  
"You know that she doesn't need any sarcastic comments about it.", Severus nodded, oh yes, he goddamn knew that all too well.. "She did a stupid thing, Albus, you know that", Snape said in a whisper.  
  
"Everyone do mistakes, Severus. She's young and a really good scientist, don't push her too hard, she understands what she has created, there is no need to remind her about it.", Albus said with a smile." Goodnight, Severus."  
  
"Goodnight, Headmaster". 


	2. Some news some memories some dreams

Disclaimer:I do not own anything JK Rowling does.

A/N sorry for not updating so long but I'm busy and my beta is either, so it takes some time(ok, a lot of it) to write a chapter.

It was after midnight and Hermione had been tossing around in her bed for several hours. She couldn't sleep; she had had that dreaded dream again. Four students from each House: a Ravenclaw girl about twelve years old with dark blue, almost violet eyes and long golden hair, a sixteen or seventeen-year-old Slytherin boy with shoulder length brown hair, and black haired, green-eyed twins one from Hufflepuff another from Gryffindor who were about fifteen . All of them were under the effect of her Cruciatus potion, they looked terrified and in great pain. When she tried to reach for them in order to help them, she woke up, like she always did at this moment of the dream. She had had that nightmare once before when that young man had died a month before, but it had gone and shortly afterwards she had got a letter from Hogwarts and she was so glad that they were over. Hermione thought that she wouldn't have those dreams anymore but now... there was one of them again. She wanted to help, to save the students she saw in the dream so desperately but she couldn't. The nightmare was so vivid she could see the faces of the students changing from blue to pale white, their convulsions going stronger and then subsiding, their eyes pleading for her to save them, she could even physically feel the pain that killed them. It was horrible like something or someone was tearing her from inside and burning and drowning her at the same time. Tears threatened to start flowing, but she brushed them away, put her dark green close-fitting sportswear on and headed for the lake in order to have a good run.  
  
The weather was a bit cold, wet and refreshing. She began to run, like she always did when she couldn't find sleep. This was one of the reasons she was so fit. But this time the running did not ease her mind as it usually did; her thoughts didn't go away. She accelerated her pace but she couldn't block her mind. Hermione heard the screams of pain of the students from her nightmare. They were becoming louder and louder.  
  
Her tears began to fall and she couldn't see the ground she was running on very well any more. It was dark and rain started to pour out of the big clouds that had gathered around the Hogwarts sky during the evening. Hermione was running like a madwoman. She had become wet from the accumulated sweat, tears and rain and started to pant when she suddenly bumped into her former Professor. He caught her to keep her from falling down and looked straight into her eyes, looking very concerned.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Hermione." Severus whispered, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape," Hermione mumbled, trying to stop whimpering.  
  
Severus looked at the downcast woman who was attempting to gain control of herself in his arms. She looked so full of sorrow and of despair. He held her for a one more moment until the whimper stopped.  
  
"It's getting late, we should return to the castle" Snape suggested.  
  
Hermione looked into the black pools his eyes formed, bowed her head and withdrew from his embrace. Somehow she even managed to forget her dream for a moment, and when she thought about it again it wasn't so painful anymore. They slowly started walking together in a comfortable silence, Severus at his normal pace and Hermione going faster than she was used to in order to keep up with him. Hermione was thankful for the silence; the last thing she wanted was to talk and especially to answer questions. But it still was good to have another person by her side. When the two of them reached Hermione's rooms, Severus bid her goodnight and strode to his quarters in the very depths of the dungeons.

Severus came back to his rooms. They were as dark as their owner's personality. The only light came from the large fireplace, barely enough to let anyone survey the mid-sized sitting-room with two armchairs at the hearth, a leather couch by the farthest wall, which didn't fit in the general view somehow even though it was as black and ancient as everything else around, a huge oaken desk near it and rows of bookshelves, stacked with books, from the each side of the hearth. There were three more doors: the one nearest to the entrance was to his private laboratory, the second one was to his bathroom and the last one – to his bedroom. There were no windows, which was understandable as the rooms were deep in the dungeons, no artwork and one couldn't see any personal belongings like photos or dishes. There weren't any books or magazines out of the shelves either. The room looked empty, uninhabited and a bit unfinished.  
  
Snape smirked "I think it's the only room in the castle which's not off- colored with idiotic talking paintings or overstocked with unnecessary items". He sank into his black leather armchair at the hearth. He liked it this way; he managed to furnish it like this while working as a spy for The Order. Afraid that he might have to pack his bags quickly, he had never accumulated a lot of personal belongings. He looked around the room and thoughts about the past invaded him anew. Severus hadn't had any nightmares for nearly half a year and now that Granger girl had appeared they started to torment him again. That is why he went for a little midnight walk, to push those thoughts out from his head but, of course, he had to meet her having a "night's jogging and bumping into potions professors" expedition. He hadn't managed to step aside from her because it was pitch darkness and he was deep in thought "One thing that you don't have to do when trying to clear your mind is to think", Severus pondered. He hadn't seen her until she smashed into him "For what reason does the loyal Gryffindor wear Slytherin-green, skintight garments, and why is she running in the middle of the night?", he wondered. As if it weren't enough, she has to be crying (or at least sniveling) and for hell knows what reason he embraced her. Severus didn't remember ever embracing the student or ex-student, nor anyone from the staff.  
  
So his attempt to walk off didn't work even passably. Well, he had paid for his past sins for nearly twenty two years, and it seemed it still wasn't enough. Severus sighted "I'm too old for this; I'm just too bloody old." he thought. Snape poured himself half a glass of Firewhiskey and sipped it. A strong drink, that's what he needed at that moment. The problem was that the good old Firewhiskey wasn't working as well as it used to, after drinking half the bottle Severus surrendered and decided that instead of drinking he could do some useful work, so he went to the labs. Firewhiskey, Dreamless sleep potion and work had always been the only things that helped him not to think about the past.  
  
He went to the main laboratory and remained riveted to the spot as he opened the door. The entire lab was decorated in Gryffindor red and gold. He smirked.  
  
"I think I'll leave it this way for a day or two." He muttered to himself. "The little prankster will have to work in the green and silver environment in the next months, though."

  
  
After returning to her quarters Hermione decided that she needed to take a good long shower. As she also felt tired, she went to sleep soon after.  
  
She hadn't slept that well for a very long time, for different reasons: a new experiment that was not going well, a strained relationship, a book she couldn't get her hands on. When she woke up the following morning she looked at her small, green sport wristwatch and froze. It showed ten to ten already. She had to meet Professor Snape in the main lab in ten minutes. She jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth, found her cerise sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers, dressed and hurried to the lab. She was five minutes late, nevertheless, and found professor Snape, his back to her, working at a cauldron. Gryffindor-like decorations were the way she'd left them the previous day and it seemed that the surrounding colors weren't annoying Snape at all. And just at that moment all the events of the night downed to her. 'Oh. My. God.' She started to think, 'I hugged Snape last night... though it was him who began.'  
  
Hermione was lost in thought when she was startled by the silken voice.  
  
"What are you staring at, may I ask?" he didn't turn to her or looked at her for that matter, so Hermione couldn't see his smirk.  
  
"I..." Hermione was angry and was trying to think of a proper explanation.' Oh yes Professor, I have just been thinking that you embraced me and it didn't feel bad at all. Want to talk about that?'. That would not do.  
  
"You are late and you're sorry" Severus finished her sentence. He managed to rip the smirk off his face and put his serious face expression on. Hermione shut her mouth. He wanted to put her in an unpleasant position, but he really didn't want to listen to her babbling moronic explanations. She was thankful for that because she couldn't think of any. He turned to face her "We've got some work to do. Have you finished reading my notes? "  
  
"Almost, but it's a lot of reading and I thought about finishing this morning, but I overslept. "  
  
"Do you really think I'm interested in the details of why you were late?" Hermione stared at him angrily for a while and then shook her head.  
  
"Thought so. " Hermione wanted to say something about him treating her like a child, but he had changed the subject already.  
  
"The main ingredient in the Cruciatus potion is African Water Dragon egg shell." He came back to his work at the cauldron and continued talking. "And, as I think you already know, it is poisonous and there is no good and stable antidote for this ingredient." Hermione nodded. "I tried all the ingredients used as the main part in various antidotes but none of them have worked. I thought about the time of the month, or position of the moon, but it didn't work too, all experiments ended the same."  
  
"It worked the same way for me; I just do not understand why none of the unstable antidotes works, even for a few minutes or seconds."  
  
"Because there are always ingredients used in the poison we can't mix with any of the antidotes."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed that, but we can mix ivy with all of them and the experiment ended with a big bang anyway."  
  
They talked about the use of various ingredients in potions and antidotes, and their experiments. Hermione was amazed at how easy it was to talk with her former teacher. And it looked like he was talking with her as with an equal. No sneering, glaring, sarcastic or insulting comments. It started to become a very interesting and pleasant discussion with a very interesting and intelligent person.  
  
When Hermione looked at her watch she was startled, it was already fifteen past one, which meant they were late for lunch. Severus caught her looking at the clock.  
  
"We should go to the Great Hall."  
  
Hermione nodded and they went to lunch, still talking about potions.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, whose ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside (which meant too bright, as the sun was unbearable outside), all the staff (except for Argus Filch, who never ate with everyone else and Binns, who didn't eat at all) were at the Head table. They exchanged greetings with the other professors (well, Hermione did and Severus just nodded to Minerva and the Headmaster). Severus sat down at the end of the table, Hermione next to him. Flitwick was talking to Trelawney and Hagrid (who looked like they didn't understand anything) about the best wands for charms and their cleaning,  
  
"Yesterday I read in "The Charms Master" that our scientists have proved that the best wands for charms are made from birch and asp, though I don't agree about the latter. And cleaning with a sunflower or palm oils helps not to affect the wand while cleaning though everyone thought olive oil was the best."  
  
Dumbledore was whispering something to Minerva McGonagall who was smiling and glancing at Lupin, who was sitting next to Hermione, looked like flirting with Professor Vector, who sat at the other side of him, because she was blushing a bit and Lupin had a wicked smile on his face. Hooch, Sprout, Pomfrey and Pince were gossiping about something and Sinistra was studying the top of the star map, food plate on the bottom of it. The Ancient Runes and Muggle studies Professors were both reading "Educators News". Severus and Hermione continued talking about their business and were deeply immersed in conversation about the influence of the moon position in potions making again.  
  
As they were heading out the hall, after the meal, the Headmaster stopped them.  
  
"Severus, could we have a little chat?" he asked lightly, but Severus noticed that his eyes weren't shining, which meant that something had happened and Dumbledore just didn't want anybody to notice.  
  
"I'll go to the lab and get some work done" Hermione excused herself.

"Blue Bubble Gum" the Headmaster said to the gargoyle. 'I wonder how his passion for candy hasn't killed him yet. 'Thought Severus.  
  
They entered the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Do you want some tea, Severus?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Don't walk in circles, Albus," murmured Severus.  
  
"Straight as always, my dear boy? " Headmaster smiled.  
  
"There was another one?" Severus asked. Headmaster nodded, not smiling anymore,  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Muggle London, though it was in a wizarding night club."  
  
"Third one in the same place. A squib?" That was a statement.  
  
"A young woman named Sally Egam." Severus swallowed; she was the older sister of one of the soon-to-be sixth years. "The same symptoms. "  
  
"I'm not going to tell her. You do that. "  
  
"You are her partner even if it's for a short time," he took a sip of lemon tea.  
  
"I'm not good with emotional women."  
  
"From the events of the last night I can say that you manage to do that just fine."  
  
"You know that you are old and wicked coward sometimes, don't you? If I'm going to tell her then I'm going to tell her everything."  
  
"It worthless, it won't do anything good for her it can even be dangerous, she's Gryffindor, Severus, and she'll try to check everything by herself."  
  
"She can look after herself." The Headmaster nodded.  
  
"Now," he started, "How long do you think it will take to make an antidote?"  
  
"If we'll be very lucky it'll take several months at least just to find a first believable solution. And it takes more than month to brew the poison we'll need, so I started to brew it this morning, and it'll take about a month for each antidote."  
  
"You understand that you have to work as fast as possible. Every day can bring a new victim."  
  
"You know that I'm trying and doing everything I can, the girl is on the line of exhaustion already, I can't even find all the books I need because they have gone hundreds of years ago..." Severus sank in the chair opposite the Headmaster.  
  
"I know it's hard for you and for Hermione," he brushed a temple with a palm." But you are the ones who can do the job and that's why you are working together. Do you need something?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
Severus shook his head.  
  
"Nothing you can do. I'm going back to work." Albus nodded.When Severus got back to the lab, he found Hermione sitting on the chair staring at the wall, though she looked like staring through it.  
  
"There was another one, wasn't it?" she asked not looking to Severus and still staring at the wall.  
  
"A squib", Severus sat next to her, "She was the third victim in the same wizarding club in Muggle London."  
  
Hermione turned round to look at him.  
  
"Why didn't Dumbledore tell this to me?" she was sad, confused and angry. "I'm not a child and I do not overreact!"  
  
"You are a child for him; I'm a child for him. And he always tries to save people from worries and problems even if they don't need that."  
  
"Is there more I should know?"  
  
"We think that it was given to them like a new drug, well at least for the three in the club. The people from St. Mungo have found them in condition they couldn't speak." But those two men are a mystery."  
  
"I need to go there." Hermione started to stare at the wall but not as unemotionally as earlier, she was thinking.  
  
"You know that Aurors were there", Severus asked.  
  
"And you are full aware that every wizard can recognize an Auror from a distance of hundred meters these days. They don't tell them anything. " Severus smirked.  
  
"Just don't go there alone."  
  
"Do I hear a worry in you voice, Professor?" Hermione teased.  
  
"Don't try my nerves, Hermione." Hermione chuckled.  
  
"You are brewing Cruciatus."  
  
"We'll need some later."  
  
They got back to work. Severus checked the potion and resumed their discussion. After several hours, they started to do some experiments with main parts of the poison. 


End file.
